


The Gaps In My Memory

by SentientSushiRoll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt, Hybrid - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Minecraft, Minecraft Hardcore - Freeform, No Romance, Not a ship fic, Ranboo is part enderman, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, death is permanent, enderman hybrid, get rekt, i hurt tommy cause i can, revel in the fluff while it lasts, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, suffer you fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSushiRoll/pseuds/SentientSushiRoll
Summary: Tommy gets a head injury and also very lost, and Ranboo finds and heals him.  He forgets his family and where he comes from.  Then he stumbles across his home one day, and has to remember everything.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 282





	1. The beginning of the end

Tommy enjoyed his life with his family in their little home. Life in the flower field near the dark oak woods was perfect. Tubbo had his bees and flowers, Wilbur had his trees and places to places to play his guitar, Techno had a his potato farm and places to spar, and Phil had his mines and plenty of space to fly around, and Tommy had his cows, and his discs, and plenty of cobblestone towers and yeah  _ maybe _ they got tore down every time he built them, but that just made it funnier when he built them again.

Every day Phil made breakfast, and everyone ate, and then techno tended to his potatoes, and sometimes he and Phil went adventuring. Tubbo and Tommy would go play and have fun, and sometimes Will would join in, though usually he was writing new songs on the tops of trees.

Today was a good day. The sky was clear and it was warm, but not sweltering. Tubbo was off harvesting honey from his bees and flowers and was preparing to make cake when he was done. Will was strumming his guitar and singing, his voice, light and sweet, carried through the air for everyone to hear. It was one of the rare days that Techno wasn’t doing anything, and instead sat outside the house reading one of his favorite books. Phil was off at one of the nearby villages, and the only hint that he had given as to what he was getting was that he was coming home with a surprise.

Meanwhile, Tommy was sitting outside the barn with his favorite cow, who he had dubbed Henry when he had first gotten him. He was happily talking about a story he had made up in his head from a dream he had a couple days ago. He had named his new world the “Dream SMP” and he was the hero,  _ obviously _ .

While he rambled on about his imaginary world, with Henry voicing  _ mooing? _ his support at certain points, Tommy decided he would write a book about this Dream SMP he had made up and made a mental note to get some sugarcane for paper, leather, ink, and feathers. Eventually, he grew tired, the warm air and soft pillow-like body of Henry lulling him to sleep, and he relented, sinking into Henry's side as he closed his eyes and smiled.

____________________________

Tommy’s eyes cracked open a couple hours later, when Tubbo shook him awake with a huge smile on his face and a yellow smudge of what looked like pollen on his face.

“What is it Tubbo.” He grumbled, only slightly upset he had been awoken from his peaceful nap

“I finished gathering the honey! I was hoping you could help me pack it into jars.” Tubbo joyously revealed. He was practically bouncing up and down from the anticipation of packing his honey and Tommy noticed a couple bees buzzing around his head.

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly picked himself up, his back protesting slightly as he did so.

Tubbo took this as a sign of acceptance, grabbing Tommy’s arm and tugging him away from the pasture and towards their house. A small smile spread across Tommy’s face as he did, giving into the smaller boy, but deciding to make a game of it.

“Whoever makes it to the house last is a poisonous potato!” he screeched, sprinting towards the house, and letting out his signature loud ass laugh as his lanky legs carried him faster than his brother.

Of course, he won, his height giving him a significant advantage and so he was barely out of breath as he barreled into their house and past Techno, who just glanced up at him and snorted from his amusement. 

As he paused to stretch and take a couple of deep breaths, Tubbo barreled into him, knocking them to the ground, and began dramatically monologuing about how he had just been abandoned and betrayed by the person he used to trust the most.

Tommy started howling with laughter, Tubbo joining in a second later and falling to the side and onto the floor as they both tried to catch their breath.

20 minutes later they were completely set up, and had begun pouring honey into little jars to save and give to everyone they knew. Tommy let Tubbo ramble about his bees and flowers that he had checked today. He had one named Spins, though Tommy would never know how he could tell Spins apart from the other thousands of bees he had.

When they finally finished packing all the honey into jars, the sun had begun to sink, Wilbur had moved inside, and Techno had begun to cook potatoes, much to the protest of Tommy because potatoes were  _ boring  _ and  _ tasteless _ and  _ they had them  _ **_far_ ** _ too often for a  _ **_reasonable_ ** _ family. _ Techno, of course, had just laughed at his distress and just continued making whatever potato dish he had decided on for that night.

Despite his grumbling and protests when it came to his family, Tommy was happy. The smell of potatoes and honey wafting through the air, strumming of a guitar and occasionally different disks rolling through the home, and his brothers that he could cuddle  _ he wasn’t clingy though _ and spar and play with. If he could spend forever in their flower field by the dark oak forest, he would. 

  
  


However, nothing can last forever, and Tommy had a special talent of getting himself into messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is an AU i've had in my head for a while, so i finally decided to work on it while i struggle through the writers block on my other fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish tommy boy forgetting his torch hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! :)

Dinner had been good, though Tommy would never tell his brother that. Now they were all sitting around doing miscellaneous activities. Wilbur was upstairs keeping an eye out for Phil while he relaxed listening to music, Techno was cleaning the kitchen up, Tubbo was painting the honey jars, and Tommy was looking for feathers.

“How do we not have any feathers  _ anywhere?” _ he growled. He had spent the last 20 minutes going through chests and gathering the supplies he needed to craft his book and quill, and was finding mostly everything. But no feathers. He let out a sigh of defeat and grabbed a wooden ax from their weapons chest.

“Technoooo” he called out, deciding to let him know he was gonna quickly go get a chicken.

“What is it gremlin?” Techno’s deep voice rumbled out from the kitchen, along with the sound of running water and clanking of dishes.

“Imma go get some feathers real quick, we don’t have any.” The end of Tommy’s sentence trailed off into a whine as he opened the door.

“Um…. just make sure to bring an ax or something with you and be careful of mobs okay?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes, he could practically hear the furrow of the older boys brow. 

“Yeah I’m not stupid Techno, and what did you think I was gonna do, kill it with my bare hands?” he scoffed in Tubbo’s direction and the boy giggled, prodding a cocky smile out of Tommy.

“Bye now!” he yelled, before shutting the door behind him and heading out to the barn in search of a chicken.

He quickly pulled out a torch so he could see better, and started walking a bit quicker. He never enjoyed the dark, and the mobs didn’t help, but he was a big man, and big men didn’t get scared. At least, that’s what he told himself.

He finally reached the barn and put the torch in a holder as he pulled out his axe and opened the chicken pen to grab one of those little shits. Immediately, one darted between his legs, squawking and flapping and being a general nuisance as ran around. 

“Fuckin- ” Tommy started, slamming the chicken pen shut (he thought) and jumping towards the pint sized prick. The chicken flapped out the door and kept going towards the forest, stopping Tommy in his tracks/

However, after a second of deliberation, Tommy puffed out his chest and ran after the chicken, because who was he to back down from a challenge?

He sped after the chicken, forgetting his torch in a moment of pure stupidity, blinded by his determination to catch that little prick as he entered the dark oak forest.

He spotted the chicken pecking at the ground like an **_idiot_** and silently crept up, ax out and ready to swing down on the unsuspecting feathery bastard. Just as he was about to pounce, a branch cracked, scaring the chicken off.

“GOD  _ DAMMIT _ ” Tommy yelled, stomping around as he tried to determine what made the sound, and then immediately losing his bravado as he spotted a spider and skeleton in the bushes.

He quickly crouched and started slowly moving backwards, before jerking to a stop as he heard the telltale sound of a creeper hiss, causing him to turn to try and smack the creeper back as too lessen the blow the explosion would cause, unlucky as he was though, he was too late.

He was blasted down a hill as he scrambled for a grip on anything,  _ anything _ to stop his fall, and screamed while trying to fight back tears from the feelings of burns on his arms and back colliding with the rocky ground. He suddenly felt himself hang in the air before being dropped down the untimely stop in the hill.

As he dropped to the ground he felt his head hit something particularly hard as the air was knocked out of him.

Groaning, his eyes squeezed shut as a sudden bout of dizziness struck him, as well as a thundering headache. He was in so much pain, and didn’t want to get up anymore. His body felt heavy and he was tired, and so he let his eyes fall shut without a second thought.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------

Ranboo was traveling through the forest, searching for a mushroom tree to make some soup. Being half enderman, he actually needed to eat, something he had discovered quite early on after spawning.

Suddenly, he heard the faint sound of a creeper explosion and then a scream short after, and he started running towards the sound, while also teleporting a bit to make his travel a bit shorter.

Suddenly he stopped, catching a glimpse of what looked like a human boy curled up on the ground.

He quickly scrambled to his side and cringed. The boy was wearing a red and white shirt, some jeans, and a green bandanna, though the clothes were torn and singed from a creeper blast. Ranboo could also smell blood, but he didn’t know where it was coming from. He quickly got his answer though, as he went to lift up the boy and realized the back of his head was matted with that sticky red stuff. 

As he gathered the boy in his arms he shifted, groaning, and his eyes cracked open slightly, though they were dull and unfocused. Ranboo muttered an apology and quickly started back towards his home, doing his best not to jostle the boy, whos eyes had closed almost as quickly as the opened, much to Ranboo’s distress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated, Constructive Criticism appreciated!
> 
> some angst for the heart because i'm no fluff writer. suffer <3


End file.
